


Songs for The War

by dkshua



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Fluff, M/M, SeokSoo, Son of Apollo, Son of ares, demigod!jisoo, demigod!seokmin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkshua/pseuds/dkshua
Summary: Hari pertama Seokmin masuk perkemahan blasteran, dia diingetin supaya gak cari masalah sama penghuni kabin lima, anak-anak dewa perang.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson Universe. Jisoo as Son of Ares and Seokmin as Son of Apollo.

Seokmin bukanlah remaja yang aktif dalam kegiatan sosial di lingkungan sekolah maupun masyarakat. Dari kecil, Seokmin lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Ibunya pernah mengingatkannya bahwa terbiasa melakukan segala jenis kegiatan seorang diri akan membuatnya sulit bersosialisasi di masa yang akan datang. Seokmin awalnya gak terlalu memusingkan, toh meskipun gak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, dia masih bisa hidup tentram.

  
Namun, adakalanya ucapan seorang ibu harus kita pikirkan baik-baik sebelum kena apes. Kayak sekarang, hal tersebut benar-benar kejadian pada Seokmin.

Gak ada angin gak ada hujan, ibunya mendadak minta Seokmin untuk segera berkemas. Tas rasel yang muat membawa satu kilo barang dikeluarkan dari gudang, lalu diisi oleh tetek bengek macam baju, celana, sweater, jaket, dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya. Seokmin dari ambang pintu diam cengo ngeliatin ibunya sibuk mengepak barang-barang pribadinya.

"Bu.... buat apa?" Seokmin kehabisan kata-kata. Dia bingung harus bertanya apalagi selain melontarkan pertanyaan barusan. "Ini aku disuruh nginep di rumah bibi? Tapi kok bawaannya banyak banget kayak _otw_ diusir?"

Tanpa menjawab, ibunya berdiri, kemudian nyamperin Seokmin. Pipi tirusnya diusap lembut, dikecup masing-masing sekali di pipi kanan dan kiri. Raut wajah sang ibu menunjukkan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Seokmin tiba-tiba merasa berat pada dadanya. Kepalanya nge _blank_ pula. Dia panik.

  
"Seokmin tahu kan ibu dan ayah sayang banget sama kamu?"

Ditanya begitu, Seokmin lantas mengangguk. Cepat. Air matanya gak sadar mulai mengalir membanjiri pipi. Kalau ibunya sudah bawa-bawa ayah yang dari lahir belum pernah Seokmin lihat wajahnya, berarti ini bukanlah persoalan yang main-main.

  
"Kalau begitu..." tangannya diremat, lanjut dipijit-pijit kecil. _"Sekarang yang jagain Seokmin ayah ya? Tugas ibu menjaga kamu sudah selesai."_

Seokmin menangis semakin keras.

Sumpah. Dia masih gak paham kenapa 'tugas ibu menjaga kamu sudah selesai' memiliki arti bahwa sang ibu akan membawanya pergi sangat jauh dari rumah yang sudah ditempatinya sejak lahir. Ibunya juga lebih banyak diam daripada menjelaskan _sebenernya apa yang sedang terjadi, sih?_

  
Sepanjang perjalanan, Seokmin cemberut. Alisnya mengerut ke tengah, sementara bibirnya mengerucut maju. Tangannya sibuk memeluk barang bawaannya erat. Gitar akustik yang usianya sama dengannya sesekali digenjreng asal. Menciptakan bunyi yang anehnya enak didengar. Indah. Seokmin sendiri gak tahu kenapa.

  
Selang beberapa menit, yang tidak ditunggu-tunggu olehnya tiba juga. Sang ibu memberhentikan mobil, lalu memeluk anak semata wayangnya setelah Seokmin dengan _flat cap_ yang menutupi rambut coklatnya keluar dari mobil. Pelukannya terasa semakin erat disertai suara isakan kecil yang keluar. Disela-sela tangisan, ibunya berkata ini adalah tanda perpisahan sebab sehabis ini, mereka tidak akan bertemu kembali.

  
Seokmin menggeleng cepat dan mulai menghalangi jalan ketika sang ibu menyalakan mesin mobil. Bergegas pulang ke rumah dan dengan tega meninggalkan Seokmin di tempat antah berantah.

  
Remaja itu menangis lagi. Kali ini diiringi perubahan langit yang tadinya terik menjadi mendung. Awan seketika bewarna kelabu, dan disertai kilat-kilatan kecil di sekitarnya. Suara tangisan Seokmin sama sekali enggak terdengar bagai isakan, lebih menyerupai alunan lagu sedih yang menyayat hati.

"Ibu.... jangan pergi...." rengek Seokmin. Ibunya sempat, mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum benar-benar melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Ibu!"

  
Kata tersebut adalah kata terakhir, sebelum akhirnya Seokmin mengerti, apa tujuan sang ibu membawanya kesini.

  
Seorang pria tua dengan kursi roda reyot datang menyambut Seokmin. Diikuti seorang cowok berpakaian lengkap baju zirah yang sudah bolong-bolong serta jins biru tua belel sebagai bawahannya.

"Ayahmu hari ini sepertinya sangat menunggu kedatanganmu kemari, ya? Bahkan sebelum kamu masuk pun sudah ditentukan," ucap pria tua itu. Hangat. Seokmin hendak menyela, namun memutuskan untuk menutup mulut setelah mendengar lanjutan omongan sang bapak tua ini. "Salam, Lee Seokmin. Putra sang Dewa Matahari, Musik, Pemanah, Penyembuh. Putra Dewa Apollo."

  
\---

_Ayahku seorang dewa._

_Apollo._

_Gila._

  
Langkah kaki Seokmin tidak teratur mengekori cowok berpakaian baju zirah yang mendapat pekerjaan dadakan sebagai pemandu wisata. Jika cowok itu adalah Seokmin, sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan menolak mentah-mentah karena mendapat suruhan menjadi penunjuk jalan untuk seseorang yang baru lima belas menit dia temui. Seokmin memutuskan untuk diam selagi cowok itu membawanya pergi ke kabin yang akan menjadi tempatnya tinggal.

  
Gak ada yang membuka percakapan meski Seokmin tahu, cowok di depannya itu gatal sekali untuk ngajak bicara. Namun, Seokmin dengan segala kepasifannya memilih untuk mengabaikan dan memusatkan matanya pada pemandangan asri yang disuguhkan di tempat asing ini.

  
Dia seperti sedang berada di film-film fiksi yang suka dia tonton bersama ibunya di akhir pekan. Film dengan latar yang penuh rerumputan hijau, arena bela diri, rumah-rumah kecil, paviliun, serta kebun-bebun anggur dan stoberi yang begitu ranum.

  
Seokmin terbuai, hingga tidak sadar langkah cowok di depannya sudah berhenti. Seokmin mengeluh sakit setelah menabrak tubuh yang dilapisi baju kaleng logam.

  
"Aduh! Maaf!" Seokmin mundur perlahan ke belakang, lalu menyatukan telapak tangannya seperti sedang meminta ampun.

  
Yang ditabrak terkekeh, terus ngasih senyum. Cowok yang tingginya sealis Seokmin itu sama sekali enggak nunjukkin tanda-tanda marah. Bagus, sekarang Seokmin malah tambah malu karena mikir kesan pertamanya pasti jelek di mata cowok tersebut.

  
"Masuk aja ke dalem, emangnya kamu mau terus-terusan diem di luar gini?" sahutnya.

  
Seokmin lagi asyik mainin rumput pakai sepatunya noleh, terus gak engeh kalau sekarang dia nyengir. "Tinggal disini.... gak bayar kan?"

  
Tawa cowok itu meledak, namun cepat-cepat diredakan. Ketawanya keras sampai ada air matanya muncul dari ujung mata. Seokmin makin malu. Jadi gini rasanya berhadapan dengan orang yang gak dikenal tapi malah malu-maluin diri sendiri....

  
"Seokmin," panggilnya. "Buruan masuk. Nanti keburu hujan."

  
Seokmin reflek mendongak ke atas. Ternyata, awan hitam masih menyelimuti angkasa. Dia merasa bersalah sedikit karena telah menyebabkan perubahan cuaca secara mendadak. Badannya menunduk sewaktu masuk ke dalam kabin. Pintu masuknya cukup pendek sehingga dia takut kepentok kalau jalan dengan tegap.

  
Satu persatu barang bawaannya dikeluarkan dari _backpack._ Diletakkan, lalu disusun sedemikian rapi pada laci yang masih kosong. Belum bernama. Gitarnya yang terbungkus oleh tas khusus gitar ditinggalkan di samping dipan. Selesai berberes, dia melihat cowok yang mengantarnya kesini masih berdiri di luar kabin.

  
_"Finally somebody brought their personal instrument,"_ celetuknya. Kedua tangannya disilangin, terus badannya nyender pada tembok kabin. "Biasanya, anak-anak Apollo yang lain cuma minjam dari tempat _arts and crafts_ , tapi kamu inisiatif bawa sendiri."

  
"Anak-anak Apollo yang lain? Maksudnya?"

"Ya saudara-saudara kamu lah? Siapa lagi?" katanya. "Kamu mulai hari ini tinggal bersama mereka di kabin tujuh. Jangan sampai lupa nomor kabin sendiri sewaktu balik dari acara makan malam, oke?"

Seokmin masih mencerna.

"Aku.... punya sodara?"

"Iya Seokminnnnn." Cowok itu kelihatannya gemas dengan Seokmin. Buktinya, tanpa izin, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kabin, lalu mencubit hidung bangir milik laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. "Jam enam sore, kamu pergi ke _mess hall_ , tempatnya gak jauh kok dari sini. Nanti sepulangnya saudara-saudara kamu dari _climbing wall,_ kamu tanya aja sama mereka."

Seokmin tidak tahu harus merespon apa kecuali mengangguk. Saat cowok itu beranjak pergi, Seokmin menahan tangannya. "Bentar! Bentar! Aku boleh nanya gak?"

"Nanya apa Seok?"

Seokmin jadi sedikit ragu. Dia takut, kalau semisalnya cowok ini akan menganggapnya aneh. 

_"You already know my name, but unfortunately I didn't know yours. So, could you tell me what's your name?"_

Beruntung, responnya positif. Senyum cowok itu merekah. Wajahnya kelihatan segar karena diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Suaranya juga terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

  
"Jisoo. Hong Jisoo."

  
  


  
Perkenalan singkat dengan cowok yang sialnya lupa Seokmin tanyain dimana kabin tempatnya tinggal membuatnya gelisah.

  
Sedaritadi Seokmin lebih banyak melamunkan diri daripada bergerak untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada semua penghuni kabin tujuh. Jumlah mereka enam orang, termasuk seorang konselor bertubuh tinggi menjulang yang memiliki gigi taring panjang kini sedang mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. Seakan-akan Seokmin adalah makhluk yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kabin. 

Konselor yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Mingyu itu membaur dengan Seokmin sangat cepat. Mungkin, berkat usia mereka yang sepantaran, serta sifat Mingyu sendiri yang asyik diajak ngobrol tentang banyak hal.

  
Anak-anak kabin tujuh mulai memasuki paviliun makan. Mingyu menyuruh Seokmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya supaya cowok dengan *skill* sosialisasi yang payah itu enggak kelihatan seperti orang bingung.

  
Setelah terompet berbunyi, makanan satu persatu muncul. Mingyu bilang, menu makanan tidak pernah sama satu dengan lainnya sebab para pekemah sendirilah yang menentukannya. Kayak sekarang, beberapa detik sehabis Seokmin berucap ingin minum _cola_ dan makan _tenderloin steak_ sebagai jamuan makan malam, gelas beserta piring yang tadinya kosong langsung terisi persis seperti apa yang dia ucapkan.

  
Mata Seokmin berbinar senang. Keren, tempat yang akan dihuninya seumur hidup ini dipenuhi oleh sihir.

  
Selesai mengunyah dan menelan suapan daging terakhir, kepala Seokmin bergerak nengok ke kanan kiri. Mencari seseorang, yang dalam beberapa jam ini mondar-mandir terus di pikirannya. Namun kegiatannya tersebut harus tertunda karena sekarang Seokmin baru menyadari kalau meja nomor dua dan delapan kosong.

  
"Meja nomor dua adalah meja Hera, sementara meja nomor delapan punya Artemis. Meja nomor delapan gak selalu kosong, karena sewaktu-waktu para pemburu Artemis kadang datang berkunjung. Meja nomor dua dibuat sebagai tanda penghormatan kita terhadap sang dewi pelindung pernikahan."

  
Seokmin mangut-mangut setelah mendengar penjelasan Mingyu.

  
"Meja lainnya tahu kan? Nih di sebelah kita ada meja nomor enam, isinya anak-anak Athena. Mereka adalah pekemah yang paling pinter. Gak jarang, anak-anak Athena yang mimpin lomba tangkap bendera berhasil menangin permainan." 

  
Seokmin noleh ke samping kiri, melihat sekilas ke arah meja anak-anak Athena yang tampak rapi. Piring-piring diletakkan segaris, gelas-gelas kosong sempurna, serta minim suara denting sendok dan garpu. Mereka kelihatan begitu berwibawa bahkan dalam acara makan malam saja.

Saat Seokmin hendak menoleh kembali, matanya menangkap sosok yang dari awal dia cari-cari. Jisoo, dengan sweater biru tuanya tampak begitu elok.

  
"JISOO—HMPH!"

  
Mingyu buru-buru menundukkan kepala Seokmin secara paksa ke bawah meja. Raut wajahnya ketakutan setelah mendengar teriakan Seokmin.

  
Dari sebrang, Jisoo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mencari sumber suara. Namun nihil. Dia gak nemuin sang pemilik suara.

"Seok! Jangan sembarangan manggil!" Mingyu memberi tahu.

  
"Emangnya kenapasih?"

  
"Anak-anak kabin lima. Pokoknya, lo harus hati-hati sama mereka. Jangan sampai cari masalah kalau masih mau tidur nyenyak disini."

"Kabin lima?"

_"Anak-anaknya Ares."_

Seokmin membulatkan mulutnya lalu bersuara 'oh' panjang.

_Well,_ kabar baiknya, Seokmin jadi tahu dimana kabin Jisoo berada. _And the important thing is, now he knows who Jisoo's father is._

Dewa perang. Ares.

  
  


  
Seokmin benar-benar mengikuti nasehat Mingyu buat gak cari masalah dengan anak-anak Ares. Dan selama tiga hari dia tinggal di perkemahan, Seokmin berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari mereka. Gak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengajaknya ngobrol atau bahkan sekedar nyapa. Padahal, letak kabin mereka bersebelahan. Seokmin lebih suka joinㅡdipaksa Mingyuㅡbareng kabin sembilan yang isinya anak-anak Hephaestus, yang selalu menghabiskan hari-hari mereka di dalam _forge_ untuk membuat senjata.

  
Makan malam ketiga Seokmin di perkemahan awalnya berjalan lancar, sebelum suara teriakan-teriakan yang cukup keras dari arah arena terdengar sampai ke paviliun. Para pekemah yang sedang menikmati makan malam buru-buru menghampiri sumber suara.

  
Direktur perkemahan menyuruh semua anak buat enggak meninggalkan paviliun begitu saja, tapi sayangnya enggak ada yang mendengar.

  
Seokmin, Mingyu, dan anak-anak kabin tujuh sampai di arena. Mereka mengikuti kemana arah mata para pekemah lain menuju. Ternyata, dua anak kabin Ares sedang bertengkar. Baju zirah yang dipakai sama-sama penyok. Helm yang seharusnya digunakan untuk melindungi kepala mereka sudah hilang entah kemana. Seokmin melihat dua orang cowok tergeletak gak berdaya di atas rumput. Wajah, tangan, dan kaki mereka dipenuhi sayatan. Dia sedikit meringis, seolah-olah rasa sakit yang dirasakan keduanya mampu dirasakan oleh Seokmin.

  
Sewaktu konselor dan dua anak dari kabin Ares menggotong saudara mereka yang sudah gak sadarkan diri, Seokmin membulatkan matanya.

  
Dia mengenal satu orang yang meski wajahnya sekarang dipenuhi darah kering dan tanah. Seseorang yang tiga hari lalu datang bersama direktur perkemahan untuk menyambutnya masuk perkemahan. Seseorang yang mengantarnya menuju kabin Apollo. Seseorang yang _sudah dua hari tidak menampakkan batang hidung di hadapan Seokmin sama sekali._

Jisoo. Orang itu adalah Hong Jisoo.

  
  


  
"Aw! Aw! Sakit!"

"Tahan dikit!"

"Seokmin!!!"

  
Semakin keras Jisoo meringis perih, Seokmin semakin keras menekan area tulang pipi Jisoo yang penuh lebam. Cowok yang sekarang duduk di ranjang _infimary_ meremas pundak Seokmin karena gak kuat nahan rasa sakit. Tatapan Seokmin melembut ketika tangan Jisoo satu lagi memegang tangan yang digunakan Seokmin untuk membasuh memar pada wajah Jisoo.

  
"Udah tau waktunya makan malem, ngapain malah berantem di arena sih?" protes Seokmin. "Untung gak dimarahin abis-abisan. Nanti kalau kamu dikeluarin dari perkemahan gimana?"

  
Jisoo tertawa, tapi abis itu meringis lagi karena sudut bibirnya luka.

"Gak nyampe dikeluarin Seok. Paling aku kena skorsing gak boleh pegang senjata atau bahkan gak boleh ke tempat arena buat sementara waktu."

"Terus kamu ngapain dong? Enggak gabut?"

"Nggak lah, kan aku bantuin saudara-saudara kamu disini."

"Jadi penjaga di _infimary?_ "

"Bukan bocah." Jisoo berusaha memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya. "Bantuin kalau ada yang sakit. Itung-itung sebagai pencarian jati diri."

Seokmin diam. Dia enggak ngerti.

  
"Aku gak bisa berantem, Seok," kata Jisoo. "Semua saudara-saudara aku bilang aku gak pantes jadi anak ayah karena pegang senjata pun gak becus."

  
"Tapi kamu.... anak Ares? Dewa perang?"

"Anak dewa perang." Jisoo memperjelas. "Aku bahkan butuh sebulan lebih buat ditentukan. Ayahku entah kenapa kayaknya enggak suka mengakui aku sebagai anaknya."

"Gak mungkin. Semua ayah pasti sayang sama anaknya."

"Sok tau..." Jisoo menjawil hidung Seokmin gemas.

"Seokmin, Seokmin."

"Kenapa soo? Butuh ambrosia lagi?" Belum dijawab, Seokmin sudah sigap mengambil gelas yang berisi ambrosia, lalu mendekatkannya pada Jisoo. Cairan mirip sirup yang dikenal sebagai obat penyembuh ini sangat manjur setelah diminum oleh demigod.

"Main gitar dong, hehe."

Seokmin menaruh kembali gelas di atas meja, kemudian ngeliatin Jisoo dari dekat. "Enggak gratis. Harus bayar."

"Pake apa?"

"Nyanyi," katanya. "Aku main gitar, kamu yang nyanyi."

"Aku gak bisa nyanyi, Seok...." Jisoo cemberut. Rambut pirang yang mulai panjang serta poni yang hampir menusuk mata itu disibak ke belakang.

"Bisanya tebar pesona? Kayak anak-anak Aphrodite?"

"Bukan tebar pesona! Tapi emang rambut aku yang ganggu!"

Sekarang giliran Seokmin tertawa puas. "Jisoo, Jisoo, kamu percaya gak kalau anak-anaknya Ares tuh ditakutin sama semua pekemah lain?"

Jisoo mengangguk singkat.

"Sampai konselor kabin aku bilang supaya aku gak cari masalah. Tapi kok kamu gak ada muka serem-seremnya sama sekali sih? Malah lucu gini..."

"Apanya yang lucu? Aku kan gak lagi ngelawak."

"Bukan gitu...." Seokmin ikut duduk di bagian ranjang yang kosong. Lalu, tangannya iseng membawa beberapa helai rambut Jisoo ke belakang telinga. 

"Nih lucu, kayak kelinci." Hidung Jisoo ditoel. Seokmin? Ketawa senang.

Seokmin, anak sang dewa matahari, terlihat begitu cerah, membuat Jisoo, anak sang dewa perang, tersipu malu.


	2. Songs for The War II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya sangat lemah dalam berkelahi. Selalu, sampai suatu hari miliknya disakiti, Jisoo tidak ada yang bisa menandingi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson universe. Jisoo as son of Ares and Seokmin as son of Apollo.

Satu cerita lucu yang enggak akan pernah dilupakan oleh para penghuni perkemahan blasteran adalah saat dua hari sebelum pergantian tahun. Bulan Desember, tepatnya tanggal tiga puluh.

Perkemahan lagi ramai dengan segala macam pernak-pernik natal. Mulai dari pohon cemara yang dicuri anak-anak Hermes dari luar perbatasan, menganakan pakaian merah dan hijau, serta salju-salju dibiarkan menumpuk bahkan hampir mengenai tungku Hestia. Untungnya, para anak-anak kabin enam dan tujuh berinisiatif supaya daerah sekitar tungku enggak dipenuhi salju.

Hari sudah larut malam. Semua kegiatan telah dihentikan dan enggak ada lagi yang boleh berkeliaran di luar kabin. Para pekemah dipaksa untuk memejamkan mata agar menjelang fajar tiba, mereka bisa membuka mata lebar-lebar.

Jisoo mendapatkan beragam hadiah dari penghuni kabin sebelas. Anak-anak Hermes, yang isinya adalah kumpulan demigod iseng tetapi memiliki rasa persaudaraan yang erat. Dihitung-hitung, hari itu merupakan tepat satu bulan Jisoo numpang tinggal disana. Sebab, ayahnya belum kunjung menentukan. Sedih sih ada. Tapi bagi Jisoo, anak-anak Hermes selalu berhasil menghidupkan suasana rumah jika dirinya sedang mengalami _homesick._ Jadi menurutnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. 

Setelah Jisoo membereskan semua hadiah yang _mostly_ adalah mainan-mainan _prank_ seperti mainan serangga karet, penjepit tikus, sampai jus buah yang rasanya lebih mirip keju busuk, dia merebahkan diri di atas dipan dan mulai memejamkan mata. Gak ada yang aneh, sebelum akhirnya dari depan kabin, Jisoo melihat setitik cahaya yang menyala merah. Terlalu silau bila dipaksakan untuk memandang, namun rasa penasaran Jisoo lebih dominan.

Jisoo turun dari dipan, lalu berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kabin. Sudah enggak seterang tadi, tapi tetap saja mata Jisoo sulit diajak kompromi. Diperhatikannya benda bercahaya di depannya itu secara baik-baik. Aneh, dia ngerasa malam itu enggak dingin sama sekali. Malah terkesan panas dan kering.

"Hai nak."

Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Memanggil Jisoo, dengan sebutan 'nak.' Dia mendongak sedikit, menemui sosok mirip _gangster_ tanpa tato di sekujur badan. Jaket kulit ala geng motor membungkus kaus yang bewarna merah, dengan bawahan celana kulit hitam serta alas kakinya adalah sepatu boots besar. Kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidung dilepas, menampilkan kedua bolongan mata kosong dan cuma ada kobar-kobaran api di dalamnya.

Jisoo mendelik, bingung harus bagaimana ketika berhadapan dengan kondisi saat ini. "Maaf. Siapa ya?"

"Ayahmu," tukas sosok tersebut. "Gak kenal?"

Jisoo menggeleng enggak percaya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang anak dari kabin sebelah keluar dan menengok ke arah Jisoo. _"Heater_ nya rusak?"

"Enggak. Emang udaranya panas."

"Masa sih?" Demigod yang Jisoo gak tau namanya itu menjilat telunjuknya, lalu mengacungkan satu jari ke atas. Mencari angin, katanya. Sayangnya, enggak ada udara yang berhembus mengenai jarinya. "Aneh, padahal tadi dingin banget loh."

Jisoo mengangkat bahu. "Kenal dia siapa gak?"

Anak itu menoleh, lalu matanya membulat lebar-lebar. Ekspresinya nunjukkin ketakutan yang entah apa penyebabnya. Jisoo semakin penasaran. "Kenapa sih?"

"Itu... anu...." belum lanjut menjawab, dia langsung melesat masuk lagi ke dalam kabin. Jisoo mendengus.

Ditinggalkan berdua bersama sosok yang dia enggak kenal memang menyebalkan. Apalagi sekarang sosok itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari bersiul-siul pelan. Di mata Jisoo, dia terlihat angkuh dan congkak. 

"Maaf pak, saya balik tidur ya?" Konyol juga dia minta izin. Padahal Jisoo bisa aja langsung ngibrit masuk ke dalam kabin sebelas. Namun begitu melihat sosok itu gak berkutik, dia jadi agak sebal.

Jisoo hendak kembali, sebelum akhirnya dari arah rumah besar direktur perkemahan datang menghampiri mereka. Jisoo senyum, terus ngasih sedikit hormat.

"Ah... Dewa Ares. Selamat datang di perkemahan."

Jisoo tadinya diem terus melongo. *Bentar...* "Ares?"

"Iya bocah." Ares berjalan mendekat. Sebuah seringai yang kerap ditunjukkan oleh anak-anak kabin lima merekah. "Rambut pirang, mata cokelat tua, gak pandai berkelahi. Persis ibumu sekali."

"Maksudnya.... ayah?"

Ares mengangguk singkat. "Mulai hari ini," katanya. "Tidur di kabin lima."

Jisoo menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba di tangannya terdapat tombak berdarah. Dia hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya. Tapi sayangnya, enggak ada yang kelihatan terkesiap. Direktur perkemahan juga diam saja. Enggak membantu mengatasi kepanikannya, namun kehadiran beliau dapat membantu Jisoo untuk lebih tenang.

"Belajar berkelahi, nak. Kau anak dewa perang. Jangan kecewakan aku." Ares menepuk pundak Jisoo beberapa kali. "Oiya, selamat ulang tahun."

Setelah itu dia menghilang.

Direktur perkemahan menemani Jisoo mengemasi barang-barang. Untungnya enggak ada anak kabin sebelas yang terbangun, jadi rahasia kedatangan Ares yang semata-mata cuma buat konfirmasi bahwa Jisoo adalah anaknya bisa ditutupi. _At least,_ sampai pagi hari.

"Dewa dan Dewi jarang datang kemari," ucap pria tua berjanggut. Kursi roda reyotnya berdencit acapkali dia menggerakkan rodanya. "Mereka lebih suka menemui anak-anaknya lewat mimpi. Tapi Ares punya maksud dan tujuannya sendiri sehingga dia menemuimu. Secara langsung."

"Aku tau." Jisoo menghela napasnya berat. "Dia kayak... kecewa?"

Direktur menggeleng. "Sudah yuk, mari kuantar ke kabin lima. Saudara-saudaramu yang lain pasti akan terkejut di pagi harinya menemui satu kasur terisi olehmu."

"Kejadiannya kapan?"

Pemuda yang sedang menggigiti buah apel sambil tiduran di atas paha Jisoo sedikit mengadahkan kepala ke atas. Sengaja, untuk menemui sepasang iris cokelat tua milik Jisoo, yang kadang suka berkilauan.

"Hmmmm, dua tahun yang lalu kayaknya. Aku juga udah enggak inget jelas." Dalam posisi begini, Jisoo sesekali memainkan surai Seokmin yang menurutnya halus macam rambut bayi. Diusak lah, disisir lah, dicium-ciumin lah, sampai pemiliknya kadang kesel sendiri. "Kamu gak bosen apa seharian males-malesan gini? Aku pengen ngelakuin sesuatu tapi bingung harus ngapain."

Seokmin kelihatan mikir keras. Jari-jarinya yang kotor dan basah bekas makan buah dipeperin ke celana jeans. Jisoo ngeliat, terus dahi Seokmin disentil pelan. Gak kenceng, soalnya takut Seokmin malah ngambek.

  
"Aku ada tisu basah, kenapa malah meper sih?" tanya Jisoo dengan nada kesal. "Masuk ke kabin aja yuk, Seok?"

  
Seokmin menggeleng. "Mataharinya lumayan anget, soo. Kalau kemaren-kemaren kan dinginnya gak waras."

  
"Ya namanya juga lagi musim dingin?"

  
"Gapapa enak kayak gini."

  
Mereka berdua akhirnya diam. Jisoo yang sedang senderan di bawah pohon merapatkan jaket bulunya. Udara semakin dingin, namun Seokmin tetap menolak untuk pergi.

Sinar matahari pada siang itu memang lumayan menghangatkan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya yang sangat pelit. Bahkan para pegasus yang tinggal di istal pun diberi selimut supaya berhenti meringkik.

"Jisoo."

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa gak sih ketemu ayah aku? Pengen ketemu... pengen lihat, wajahnya." Seokmin menatap lurus ke angkasa. Matanya terbuka lebar antusias, seperti sedang menantikan Apollo muncul di balik awan. "Lima menit doang juga enggak apa-apa, yang penting aku udah pernah ketemu gitu loh sama dia. Sekali seumur hidup."

"Dewa dan dewi sibuk, Seokmin," ucap Jisoo. Mengingatkan. "Lagian Ares kesini cuma buat bilang kalau aku adalah anaknya. Itu aja. Gak ada yang istimewa."

"Tapi seenggaknya dia datang untuk nemuin kamu, Jisoo." Seokmin menggerutu.

Jisoo jadi merasa bersalah dikit karena sudah menceritakan pengalaman bertemu ayahnya. Sama seperti Seokmin, pastilah para demigod ingin sekali bertemu orangtua dewa mereka. Namun apa yang diucapkan pemuda berambut pirang itu benar. Enggak ada yang patut diagung-agungkan bila seorang dewa berkunjung ke perkemahan cuma buat mengklaimnya. 

  
Mulanya Jisoo enggak terlalu acuh. Dia sih senang-senang saja Ares bersusah payah datang dari Olympus untuk bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Namun setelah kejadian malam itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru perkemahan, hal ini malah menjadi _boomerang_ bagi Jisoo. Pekemah-pekemah lain enggak pernah berhenti ngomongin topik ini selama seminggu. Ares, Jisoo, kabin lima, semuanya menjadi bahan gunjingan serta satu persatu pekemah mulai menghindari Jisoo. Takut, kalau semisalnya mereka bermain-main dengan Jisoo, dia akan mengadu.

"Banyak yang bilang Ares dateng untuk ngakuin aku sebagai anaknya karena aku enggak punya kekuatan yang bisa ditunjukkan sebagai anak dewa perang." Jisoo menjelaskan. "Kedengerannya jahat, tapi yang mereka bilang emang bener kok. Aku enggak bisa berantem, bahkan megang pedangpun tangan aku suka gemetaran. *Pathetic."*

Seokmin menatap Jisoo dengan raut prihatin. Dia baru sadar kalau omongannya tadi kurang disaring. "Jisoo maaf, aku enggak bermaksud bikin kamu sedih."

Jisoo cuma tersenyum. Culas. "Enggak, Seok. Kamu enggak bikin aku sedih kok."

Seokmin tahu, kalau tadi Jisoo berbohong. Pipi pemuda itu akhirnya ditangkup, lalu dikecup kedua bilah bibirnya secepat kilat oleh Seokmin. "Temenin aku ke lapangan panahan, yuk? Mau ya?"

Yang barusan diberi serangan dadakan enggak menunjukkan tanda-tanda memberi jawaban. Mata Jisoo mengerjap beberapa kali, seakan-akan sedang memproses apa yang barusan terjadi. 

  
_Bibirnya._

  
_Dicium._

  
_Sama Seokmin._

  
Jisoo hampir pingsan.

Jisoo menghabiskan satu setengah jam berlatih memegang busur serta mengendalikan anak panah bersama direktur perkemahan yang wujud aslinya adalah seorang _centaurus._ Dia enggak sepandai dan selihai anak-anak kabin tujuh, namun bisa dikatakan kecakapannya dibanding pekemah lain—yang bukan anak Apollo—Jisoo nomor satu.

Anak-anak kabin Ares yang tengah bertarung di arena mencuri pandang. Sesekali berbisik-bisik memandang Jisoo yang lebih kelihatan jago memanah daripada bergulat. Jisoo tahu dia sedang diperhatikan. Maka sesekali dia sengaja membidikkan busur dan siap menembakkan anak panah ke arah saudara-saudaranya.

  
Jisoo berpisah dengan Seokmin selepas kembali ke kabin masing-masing. Jadwal selanjutnya adalah makan malam, sebab itu mereka memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri di bawah air pancuran kamar mandi. Tetapi sesampainya Jisoo berserta anak-anak kabin lima di paviliun makan, dia sama sekali enggak menemukan Seokmin. Bahkan sewaktu semuanya maju ke tengah ruangan untuk memberi persembahan kepada orang tua dewa mereka, Seokmin juga enggak hadir.

  
Makan malam berakhir lumayan cepat sebab anak-anak Apollo enggak bisa sabar dan ingin cepat-cepat menuju amfiteater untuk melakukan kegiatan selanjutnya. Api unggun. Mereka menyanyi begitu riang dengan suara yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Memang, enggak ada yang bisa menandingi kabin lima dalam urusan tarik suara. 

  
Semestinya Jisoo saat ini juga ikut bersenang-senang. Biasanya dia dan Seokmin akan duduk bersebelahan dan pusat penglihatan pemuda itu adalah bibir Seokmin yang melantunkan syair beserta irama lagu yang begitu syahdu. Dia suka setiap kali Seokmin bernyanyi. Kedua netra Seokmin akan terlihat berseri-seri dan itu membuatnya terlihat seratus kali lebih menarik.

  
"Mingyu! Mingyu!"

Jisoo memanggil konselor kabin tujuh. Yang dipanggil menengok ke arahnya, lalu menyunggingkan senyum. "Jisoo pacarnya Seokmin ya?"

  
"E-eh?" Jisoo salah tingkah. "Gyu gue mau nanya, Seokmin kemana ya? Kenapa daritadi gak kelihatan?"

  
Mingyu memasang tampang bingung. "Hah? Masa sih? Perasaan tadi pas makan malam ada kok."

"Terus sekarang dia dimana?" Jisoo kembali bertanya.

"Ngggg kurang tau deh. Eh gue dipanggil! Dadah Jisoo!" Seakan sedang menghindar, Mingyu melesat cepat dan menghilang dari hadapan Jisoo dalam sekejap.

Jisoo mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Sekarang dia bingung harus mencari Seokmin kemana lagi. Saat dia bertanya kepada anak-anak kabin tujuh yang lain, pun mereka semua juga mengangkat bahu.

  
Acara api unggun selesai begitu saja tanpa suasana bahagia. Bagi Jisoo, tentunya. Pemuda itu akhirnya kembali ke kabin lima dengan langkah kaki gontai. Ketika Jisoo hendak masuk, terdengar suara yang begitu familiar menusuk pendengarannya. Suara tersebut berasal dari kabin sebelah. Kabin Apollo. Jisoo berbalik arah, mengintip sedikit ada apa gerangan di dalam sana sehingga menimbulkan keributan.

  
_"Pokoknya diam dulu! Jangan kemana-mana."_

  
_"Tapi kalau nanti dia nyariin gimana..."_

  
_"Pede banget?"_

  
BRUK!

  
_"Aw!"_

  
Kepala Jisoo buru-buru masuk ke dalam kabin setelah mendengar suara orang mengeluh. Tangannya mengepal sewaktu melihat Seokmin yang tengah duduk di lantai sementara pemuda itu dikepung oleh.... _saudara-saudara Jisoo._

  
"Kalian ngapain disini?"

  
Pertanyaannya ditunjukkan kepada tiga saudaranya, namun mata Jisoo sendiri enggak berhenti terpaku pada sosok yang sedang bersusah payah buat berdiri. Melihat Seokmin dengan lutut yang enggak berhenti bergetar membuat benak Jisoo dipenuhi tanya. "Kamu kenapa, Seok?"

  
"Eh? Aku gapapa kok. Kamu ngapain kesini?"

  
"Aku? Aku tadi denger suara ribut-ribut makanya ngecek kesini. Kamu kemana aja sih daritadi aku cariin loh."

"Gak kemana-mana, hehe."

"Bohong." Jisoo akhirnya mendekati Seokmin, lalu mengecek lutut yang lebih muda. "Ini... kenapa?"

Jisoo menyentuh tempurung lutut Seokmin yang dibungkus perban. Dia meringis kecil karena melihat di sekitaran paha dan betisnya juga banyak terdapat luka.

"Seokmin, gak ada yang jahatin kamu kan?" Ditanya begitu, Seokmin lantas menggeleng. "Terus kenapa kamu kayak abis berantem?"

  
"Aku gak apa-apa, Jisoo...." cicitnya pelan. Kepalanya nunduk, gak berani lihat Jisoo marah (asumsi Seokmin karena dari intonasi bicaranya Jisoo udah meninggi).

"Kaki kamu banyak lukanya gini yakin gak apa-apa?"

  
Seokmin nyengir. "Sana balik ke kabin kamu, pasti udah ngantuk kan?"

  
"Seok...."

  
"Aku gak apa-apa, oke?"

  
Jisoo akhirnya mengalah. Dia membantu Seokmin naik ke atas dipan, kemudian berbalik arah. Jisoo memandangi satu-satu saudaranya yang diam membatu di ambang pintu. "Kalian ngapain di kabin Apollo?"

  
"Eh itu... anu...." saudara perempuannya yang paling kecil bersuara. "Temenin Seokmin."

"Emangnya Seokmin anak kecil perlu ditemenin segala? Balik sana ke kabin!" Jisoo sedikit teriak. Dia kelihatan pusing dan masih gak paham sebenarnya tujuan saudara-saudaranya ada di kabin Seokmin. Ketiga saudaranya langsung melesat pergi, meninggalkan dirinya dan Seokmin yang kini sedang berbaring.

"Jangan galak-galak gitu, kasihan saudara kamu gak salah, Jisoo." Seokmin narik Jisoo ke pangkuannya, terus dipeluk erat.

"Jelas aku marah karena mereka gak ngasih alesan yang jelas," desisnya. "Aku tinggal ya? Takut kenapa-napa kalau kelamaan di kabin orang."

"Yaudah sana," tangan Seokmin berhenti berlingkar di pinggang pemuda yang lebih tua. "Sleep well, okay?"

  
Jisoo ngangguk singkat. "Kamu juga."

  
Dengan masih terngiang-ngiang kejadian aneh barusan, Jisoo naik ke atas dipan tapi gak bisa memejamkan mata. Kepalanya masih aja berputar-putar. Bayang-bayang Seokmin dengan luka di sekujur kaki membuat rasa khawatir dalam dirinya membuncah.

  
Jisoo enggak pernah kayak gini sebelumnya. Rasa takut, resah, cemas, semuanya seakan-akan terkemas dalam satu waktu dan mengacu pada satu orang. Seokmin. Cuma Seokmin, yang bisa bikin Jisoo kewalahan setengah mati. Waktu matanya udah sayu karena ngantuk, telinganya nangkap suara dari dipan ujung.

_"Beneran udah diobatin kan anaknya?"_

_"Iya udah kok."_

_"Terus gimana? Dia nanya-nanya gak kenapa bisa lecet gitu kakinya?"_

_"Nanya, tapi gak kita jawab."_

_"Oh bagus deh."_

Jisoo enggak terlalu paham apa yang sedang diobrolin sama dua saudaranya. Sampai, ketika mereka melanjutkan celotehan berikutnya, Jisoo naik pitam.

_"Kak Jisoo tadi aja udah mulai galak. Kayaknya dia sayang banget deh sama anak Apollo yang itu."_

_"Galak gimana sih? Dia berantem aja gak bisa, gak mungkin lah marah-marah. Lagian si anak Apollo itu lebay banget, masa baru didorong aja udah jatoh? Gimana kalo dapet misi, coba."_

Mata Jisoo langsung terbuka lebar. Jujur, dia merasakan amarah yang enggak pernah dirasakannya. Darahnya seolah-olah mendidih dan hampir meledak isi kepalanya. Dia bangkit lalu menyambar tombak yang ada di atas nakas. Ujung tombaknya disodorin dan hampir menusuk leher saudaranya. "Seokmin lo apain?"

  
Nada bicaranya kelewat rendah. Mata Jisoo memancarkan kilau kemerah-kemerahan. _Fix,_ pondok lima malam ini jadi gak ada yang bisa istirahat.

  
Tombak dijatuhkan ke lantai. Jisoo nyerang duluan. Tangan kanannya mengepal lalu meninju ke bagian perut. Namun saudara laki-lakinya itu lebih dulu menghindar, menggeser tubuhnya kemudian membalas tinju yang buru-buru ditangkis Jisoo. Kaki pemuda itu ikut bermain, menyerang bagian apa saja agar lawannya jatuh tersungkur. 

Tapi tidak semudah itu. Satu pukulan menghantam bagian tubuh atas Jisoo. Dada kanannya terasa panas, pukulan itu mengenai tulang hulu. Jisoo enggak sempat meringis kesakitan. Malah, dia kembali menyerang, meninju rahang saudaranya, dan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan.

"Jangan ganggu Seokmin!"

Jisoo punya firasat kayak gini dari dulu. Cepat atau lambat, pasti Seokmin bakal jadi korban iseng saudara-saudaranya. Dan ternyata hal itu kejadian. Alasan kaki Seokmin bonyok adalah karena dia diganggu sewaktu balik dari lapangan panahan. Oleh saudara Jisoo sendiri, yang pernah pada suatu waktu mengajak Jisoo ke arena buat belajar bertarung. Tau-taunya sampai sana Jisoo dihajar sampai mampus.

  
Mereka masih lanjut ribut sampai dua-duanya bonyok dan mimisan. Darah Jisoo ngucur mengotori kaus putihnya serta sedikit menodai jaket bulunya. Direktur perkemahan yang mendengar suara gaduh langsung memisahkan mereka berdua.

Jisoo, dengan kondisi udah gak memungkinkan udah berdiri, akhirnya digotong sama dua saudaranya ke *infimary.* Sedangkan saudara yang jadi lawannya dibawa ke rumah besar. Keren, siap-siap sih besok paginya dia kena peringatan atau bahkan dikeluarin dari perkemahan.

"Kenapa ya pertemuan kita gak pernah jauh-jauh dari _infimary?"_ Seokmin memeras lap yang sudah dibasahi oleh air, lalu dengan telaten membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di hidung Jisoo.

Muka Jisoo sekarang bonyok, tapi gak ada waktu baginya buat ngerasain malu dilihat jelek sama pacar. Malah dia sekarang lagi leha-leha duduk di kasur empuk *infimary.* Pastinya, ditemani Seokmin. Direktur perkemahan sempat-sempatnya membangunkan pemuda malang itu buat ngurus Jisoo yang udah sekarat. Terpaksa sih sebenarnya. Sebab Jisoo gak mau diobatin sama anak Apollo yang lain kecuali Seokmin.

"Karena pacar kamu anaknya dewa perang." Ada senyum yang terukir kala Jisoo berkata demikian. Entah, tapi dalam hatinya dia sedikit bangga karena sudah bisa menyerang ganas saudaranya dengan tinju-tinju yang hebat. "Maaf ya aku ganggu waktu tidur kamu."

"Gak perlu minta maaf." Dagu yang lebih tua diangkat dikit, terus dielus pelan sama Seokmin. "Kamu udah bisa berantem sekarang. Keren."

"Kan berantemnya karena kamu digangguin." Jisoo mencebik. "Lain kali bilang sama aku kalau digangguin. Jangan malah bikin aku panik karena gak nemuin kamu dimanapun. Di paviliun lah, di amfiteater lah."

  
"Ih aku daritadi ada di kabin, Jisoo.... Makan malamnya dibawain sama Mingyu."

  
"Tadi Mingyu bilang kamu ikut ke paviliun."

"Aku suruh dia bohong, hehe."

"Bandelllll."

  
"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit!"

Lengan kiri yang lebih muda dicubit. Kenceng. Kali ini tenaga Jisoo enggak main-main. Badan Seokmin dirangkul, terus diajak sama Jisoo buat naik ke kasur.

"Tidur di sebelah aku sini. Kakinya masih sakit kan?" Seokmin ngangguk, kemudian ngambil tempat di samping Jisoo.

"Jisoo, Jisoo."

"Apa?"

"Mau aku nyanyiin gak?"

_"Go ahead."_

  
Seokmin lalu mengambil gitar yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Jisoo memekik girang. Akhirnya, permintaannya dinyanyiin sambil dimainin gitar kesampaian juga. Seokmin mulai membenarkan letak gitarnya. Jari-jari pada tangan kanan siap memetik dawai, sedangkan yang kiri menekan _fret._

_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like_  
_On a, Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, baby, kiss me_

Jisoo is silent. His eyes focused watching Seokmin's fingers move nimbly. He is humming a little following the rhythm. It's cute to know that his ears has been blessed with his boyfriend soft voice.

  
_Fill my heart with song_  
_And let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, I love you_

  
Seokmin ends his sudden performance with giggling. Jisoo is little bit sad. He wants Seokmin to continue to sing. But he knows Seokmin more. That boy is also tired and still, giving Jisoo goosebumps with every little things he did. Tonight, Jisoo couldn't be more in love.

  
"Lupa ya hari ini tanggal berapa?" Seokmin nyengir. Kening Jisoo mengerut. bingung.

"Emangnya tanggal berapa, Seok?"

"Tanggal tiga puluh." Seokmin merapatkan jarak antara tubuh mereka. Badannya nyamping, terus mandangin Jisoo yang malam itu tampak cantik di bawah cahaya perak bulan. "Sekarang udah jam dua belas lewat. Selamat ulang tahun pacar aku."

Pinggang Jisoo dibawa mendekat. Kepalanya kemudian disembunyiin di dada yang lebih muda. Saking _chaos_ nya pikiran Jisoo karena didominasi sama Seokmin yang tadi sempet hilang, dia sampai lupa hari ini usianya sudah beranjak sembilan belas. "Kok kamu bisa inget sih?" Seokmin cuma ketawa lihat ekspresi Jisoo yang kebingungan. 

Paginya, Jisoo bangun duluan. Kedua tangannya masih sukses melingkar di pinggang Seokmin. Mereka tidur bareng, sambil hadap-hadapan. Gak peduli dengan sorotan mata anak-anak Apollo yang punya jadwal jaga _infimary,_ Jisoo melepas rangkulannya dengan hati-hati supaya enggak ngebangunin pacarnya.

Badannya udah agak enakkan. Mungkin karena _ambrosia_ yang semalam dia konsumsi sebelum masuk ke alam bawah sadar. Mata Jisoo mengerjap beberapa kali, seperti sedang memfokuskan penglihatannya yang masih buram karena baru bangun tidur. Di atas nakas samping ranjang yang dia tempati, ada sebuah kotak berlapis bungkus kado warna merah. Diraihnya kotak tersebut, lalu diperhatikan jelas sepucuk surat yang digantung.

  
_Kepada: Jisoo._

_Selamat ulang tahun. Terima kasih sudah menonjok saudaramu untukku._

_Ps. pacarmu lucu._

_Dari: Ayah._

  
Jisoo menggurat senyum. Lebar. Gak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari terbangun di samping Seokmin dan mendapat restu sang ayah di hari ulang tahun sendiri.


End file.
